


All Yours

by VeryEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually this is not shameless at all, But Erwin has no chance, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, I have so so much shame right now, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Possessive Behavior, Seme Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/pseuds/VeryEreri
Summary: Eren knew Levi was his, Levi knew he was Eren`s, but he just had to make sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [very-ereri.Tumblr.com](http://very-ereri.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> I`m so embarrassed to have written this, but at the same time I`m proud I was able to get to the end no matter how crappy my smut is right now. Forgive me if it`s awful, but I would have exploded if I had written more or gone over it again //cries

Eren had no right to be upset right now. Eren was being ridiculous right now. Eren was so hellishly jealous right now.

 

He probably wouldn`t have even stumbled upon them had he not been sneaking off from training, again, and shut the hell up Jean he was _special_ so he could do what he wanted. To find Levi, maybe steal a kiss or two, or ten and possibly coax him into a cuddle session. But he`d stopped just as he rounded the corner to find Levi leaning up against the wall, and the Commander himself far too close to him. He was officially eavesdropping as he hid himself behind the corner again, and peeked out just enough to watch the two, his anger slowly bubbling under the surface of his skin.

 

Erwin was talking to him about something, Levi was nodding along with whatever it was. The blonde was leaning over Levi, which he did _not_ have to do, with his arm resting on the wall above his head, his other hand gesturing so closely to the raven that it was brushing against him every other time. And didn`t they look cozy. Had this not been the Commander of the Survey Corps and had Eren been a lesser soldier he`d have jumped him, didn`t matter if he was almost a foot taller he`d take him because he was touching what was _his_. It`d be easy, he was so relaxed chatting it up with his Captain he wouldn`t see him coming, a kick to the back of the knees to knock him down, a right hook to disorient him and a showering of blows for every _second_ he`d been in Levi`s presence.

 

But Levi wouldn`t want that, that`s the _only_ reason he was being rational about this, because Levi wouldn`t like it. Only for Levi.

 

Finally Commander fucker eased away from Levi, bid him goodbye - bet he`d have just loved a kiss too - and made his way down the hallway and far away from the short man, as he should be. Levi boredly watched as he left, then turned on his heel and entered his office because, calm the fuck down Eren, he wasn`t interested. At all. Still, he couldn`t stop himself from wanting to scream and throw a tantrum like some kid because someone had messed with their favorite toy, except Eren was much more irate than that, he didn`t want the other to get a time-out, he wanted to beat their face in and he didn`t want his mother to kiss his tears away, he wanted Levi. Dammit, he needed a fucking outlet.

 

_Smack._

 

Someone probably heard the harsh cracking that came from Eren throwing a hard punch to the brick wall he was leaning against, and you`d think his had had broken, but in all actuality it was the brick that cracked, crumbled under the force of his hand.

 

Levi was his. He knew that. But he had to make sure.

* * *

 

The loud thud from outside his office was something that would normally cause concern. The pounding on his door implied as much, so of course Levi rushed to answer it,

 

“Eren!” Levi hissed after the boy had fucking _barreled_ into him the moment he opened his door. Eren paid his reprimand no mind in favor of attacking his neck with a mix of bites and nuzzles as he stumbled further into Levi`s room. The raven hastily closed the door, which Eren had carelessly left ajar when he`d bounded in here like some animal.

 

“Eren, Eren calm down!” He panted, it would have sounded so much more threatening if he wasn`t gasping at Eren`s teeth sinking into his collar bones.

 

“No.” Was the boy`s simple reply.

 

Levi should have been furious for him disobeying a direct order from him, he was getting cocky. But it was hard to form words when the brat was suckling on his neck like a newborn and steadily pushing him back towards his desk. The wind knocked out of his lungs - more suddenly than before - as his back hit the cold wood. Eren hadn`t stopped touching him since the moment he came in, just running his hands on anything he could get to, his constant whispers of `I love you` and `So pretty` filling the little air between them. Levi wasn`t one to complain about being taken charge of, but Eren seemed frantic, like he was trying to prove something.

 

“Eren, what`s-ah- W-what`s gotten into you?” Levi asked, only then did vibrant green eyes raise to him. What he saw in those eyes was anger, possessiveness, jealousy, lust and so, so much more, his pupils were blown wide, so much so you could barely catch that sliver of green around them, his vicious gaze made Levi feel like he was some lamb being preyed on by a starving wolf.

 

Eren didn`t answer right away, he averted his gaze before pulling away from him just slightly, a centimeter away from kissing him again.

 

“You...”

 

What? What had he done?

 

“You were with Erwin today.”

 

Eren voice started to get rougher, more aggressive as he explained,

 

“He was _touching_ you. He was so _close_ to you. And...”

 

The boy was panting from anger as his hands clenched harder on Levi`s hips, the raven`s eyes widening at his increasing forcefulness. Eren pulled him flush against him once more, breathing in his scent like it was the only thing he could fill his lungs with, earning another gasp from Levi with his face buried in his neck.

 

“I. _Hated._ It.” Eren snarled into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

 

Did Eren really have that little faith in himself? To think Levi could ever want anything more than him? He squirmed and wiggled away from the handsy cadet, if he didn`t he`d never be able to reassure him, that he was _his_ and no one else`s. Eren took his struggling as something bad, the confused hurt look he shot him had Levi`s heart melting.

 

“Why?...” He mumbled, sounding drunk if you asked anyone who heard him, drunk off of Levi. Levi took his face in his hands and stared him dead in the eye.

 

“Eren, I`m yours.” Levi said firmly, the conviction in his voice made Eren freeze, because he really meant it. Levi stepped away from him, but this time he wasn`t upset,

 

The short man fiddled with his shirt buttons until they came loose one by one.

 

“This is yours Eren.” He cooed, Eren swallowed noisily as his eyes wandered the newfound skin being exposed.

 

Levi undid his belt buckle to let his pants hit the floor.

 

“This is yours Eren.” He reiterated.

 

He slid off his underwear to lay himself completely bare. Eren`s mouth was dry but somehow he was still swallowing and gulping like mad, his eyes couldn`t choose which part of Levi he wanted to take in so they were going all over, his breath hitched when Levi sauntered over to him with a look that could make the straightest man alive into a pretzel. He wrapped his thin arms around his neck, standing on his toes to reach his ear and whisper,

 

“ _I`m_ yours.”

 

And Eren fucking _snapped._

 

Levi couldn`t even blink before he he was thrown against his desk for a second time, couldn`t take a breath before Eren upon him, caging him against the surfacing, surrounding him. His hands and mouth traveled all over his body indecisively, stopping to nip at his rosy teats, rolling them with his tongue one at a time, making sure they were both treated equal.

 

“Ah, mmhn, E-Eren!” Levi wanted deny the whines that were spilling from him right then, but he was a babbling mess and he knew it.

 

“Shit, I can`t wait anymore.” Eren cursed, Levi was confused for a split second when Eren fingers started prodding at his entrance, having him moan long and low at the sudden intrusion.

 

“Yeah that`s it, relax baby.” Eren purred, pushing his finger in `til it reached his palm, only to add another shortly after. Damn, Levi loved when he called him like that, all sweet and loving like he was the most wonderful thing on the planet. By the third finger Levi was probably letting everyone know what the two were getting up to in that office with not so thick walls, but he felt _so good_ , he couldn`t bring himself to care. Still, it wasn`t enough.

 

“Eren, hnng, It`s fine, it`s fine just... hah, just put it _in_ me.” He demanded, Eren, being the cocky little shit that he was, pretended to think about it for a few seconds, a playful `hmm` coming from his mouth, Levi was not impressed.

 

“Now or I`ll find Erwin and-”

 

Fucking shit, he didn`t know if he shouldn`t have said that or he should have said it sooner because Eren didn`t even bother undressing properly, just unbutton his pants to let his hard on breath for a mere second before he was plunging it inside of his petite lover.

 

Eren growled in his ear as he sheathed himself inside him, Levi answering with a drawn out `ah` and delving his hands into Eren`s soft, wavy brown locks because damn, he needed something, _anything_ to keep him steady and not lose his mind. Eren`s hips snapped forward to meets his, once, twice, trice, until he got into a rhythm of pounding him into the desk. Levi would curse himself later for moaning like a wanton whore and Eren would be so smug about it, but right now, with Eren, nothing else mattered, he could lose himself and it was okay because Eren _had_ him. He wasn`t going to let anything happen to him. And Levi was gone, completely unguarded, a boneless heap bouncing back and forth as Eren plowed into him.

 

“Fuck... fuck Levi, I love you so fucking much.” Eren groaned, Levi`s girlish moans filling his ears, letting him know how good he was treating him.

 

“Ah ah ah, f-faster! Ah, Eren go faster, p-please!” Levi begged, and how could he not comply? Pushing his hips harder, impossibly quicker than before, he could feel that wonderful coil of heat forming in his belly and he knew Levi was halfway there, just a little more.

 

“Mm, you`re so pretty Levi, you`re pretty aren`t you?” Eren cooed, trying to push his lover over the edge. Levi nodded his head wildly, loving the praise Eren was showering him with. “My Levi, my beautiful Levi, so good for me.”

 

The desk was creaking along with the constant slippery slaps of skin against skin under their abuse, making a rhythm of it`s own beneath them.

 

“I- I`m, mmn, cumming! Oh fuck, c-cumming, Eren!”

 

“Levi!”

 

Eren hunched over his love then, thrust erratic and messy as Levi arched from his own release. They panted harshly, laying awkwardly half-on, half-off the large desk and just holding each other.

 

“That was...” The brunet couldn`t even finish with how out of breath he was.

 

“Eren?”

 

Looking up lazily from his spot on Levi`s chest Eren raised a brow in question, too tired to speak.

 

“You get it now right? Nobody`s going to take me from you, okay?” Levi soothed, stroking Eren`s hair with a fond look on his face. Eren gave a big dopey grin and nodded. 

 

“Now, whose am I?”

 

“Mine.”

 

And he always would be, come hell or high water Levi was his and his alone, he had nothing to worry about.

 

.


End file.
